War of Darkness, Light of Love
by Countess of Hannart
Summary: AU VH The rule of the world is tempting. Temptation is the start of want. Want will turn into hatred. Hatred will turn to war and darkness. Can the love of two save the world?
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: Do not own.

****

Author's Notes: New story. Just the prologue. Too tired to write much more. Read, enjoy, and review please! May not update for a while since I am still working on "Cat Got Your Tongue?".

Happy New Year! (A little early.)

****

Prologue

Hundreds of years ago, everyone lived in peace. The three peoples, animal folk, humans, and draconians all lived in harmony together. But something happened between the three races. The reason is now forgotten but coursed through the hearts of everyone then, building into hatred and rage. The animal folk, sticking out most because of the difference in looks, were killed mercilessly. The remaining ones eventually gave in to the humans will. Some learned to live peacefully again, but scorn was ever present.

Because of the close similarities between the humans and draconians, they both were at a disadvantage. Human killed human thinking they were draconian. Draconian killed draconian thinking they were human. But in the end, the humans won the war and the surviving winged folk hid in the shadows of history.

Years passed. Few remaining draconians were spotted yet children were still taught to be fearful and feel hatred towards them since they were not yet extinct. One year, there was an attack on the royal families of Gaea that had come together for a meeting of strengthening the Allied Nations, which was growing weak over the years. The attack was made by a much larger number of draconians than thought was to still be alive. It was a futile attempt though. All it did was kill a large portion of the remaining draconian population. It fueled the hatred in both races once again to nearly that of when it all started.

More time passed. Memories of past horrid events still ran fresh through many minds. This caused a strange fellow to appear. He caused havoc in the realm of humans. All feared him and his deeds. Yet no one knew who this figure was. Then, by mere chance, he was caught raiding a merchant's wagon train. Surprisingly to the people, he was only a boy no older than 15. Even so, he was sentenced to death. On the day of his execution, he openly proclaimed he was what they had feared he was. He unfurled his wings. Black feathers rained down from black wings. Within that moment, he was beheaded. But even dead, the boy's last words still rang clear in the ears of all present.

"You will all die one day. And you will die by my people's hands. Then, the true rulers of Gaea shall come forth. It is fate. It is destiny. None can stop what will come. None can challenge the power that we hold."

~*~*~*~*~*~

A little girl stared at the city below. Her parents were down there, why, she didn't know. They had simply told her that they were heading into the city and she was to stay behind with her grandmother and brother. A call came from behind her.

"Come, child. Come inside. Your parents will be home soon," an elderly woman said.

The girl turned to look into similar green eyes like her own. "Grandmother," she started, "why did Mother and Father go without me?"

The woman hesitated. Should she tell her grandchild about what was happening down there? Yes, she finally decided. The truth was better so the girl would know about the terrors in the real world. "Hitomi, darling, there is a man that is being executed."

Hitomi looked confused. "Executed? What's that mean?"

"He's going to be killed."

Tears started to form in little Hitomi's eyes. "Killed? But Mother said it's wrong to kill people. Has he done something bad?"

To calm the girl, the woman held her close. "Don't worry little one," she cooed. "This man has killed many people. And it is wrong to kill. But what you must understand Hitomi," she looked directly into the girl's eyes, "is that he is not a person. He is a demon, a cursed being. He is one of the winged ones. Remember the stories I've told you?" She received a slight nod. "He is one of the creatures in those stories. If we didn't kill him, we would all be murdered ourselves. So in the end, it is all for the greater good."

With cheeks still tearstained, Hitomi turned to the city and started murmuring to herself, "A demon. For the greater good. He's a demon. It's for the greater good. Yes, the greater good."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Your Highness!" a man shouted as he burst through the wide doors. A woman looked up from the young boy in her lap. Another man turned towards the new arrival from a book in his hand. Though he made a move to stand up, the woman spoke first.

"What is wrong, Balgus?" she asked, her voice calm but holding a hint of fear.

Balgus looked sorrowfully toward her. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but word has just reached us that your son..." He couldn't continue. He needn't continue. The man and woman knew what he was saying.

Sobs consumed her body. "No, it can't be," she whispered to herself. "They can't have. He said he'd be careful. They couldn't have found him. No. No, I don't believe it."

The other man stood slowly up and walked to his wife. "Shh, Varie, calm down," he whispered into her ear as his arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Breathe and relax. That's it," he said as he felt her slump in his arms. "Don't be sad. He fought bravely and his death won't go unpunished. So for now, just breathe and relax."

All this while, the boy had been looking at his mother with a confused face. Hearing the word death, he decided to speak up. "Mother, who is dead?" he asked. A faint trace of fear also started to enter his usually cheerful tone.

Varie looked at her second son with grief evident in her eyes. "Baby," she started shakily. "Baby, your brother. It's Folken. They caught him, Van. They caught him and killed him."

Unbelievingly, the boy clenched his fists tight. "Folken? No, Brother can't be dead. He said he'd come home and teach me how to sword fight." He whirled around to face Balgus. "You're lying!" he shouted. "Brother can't be dead! You're just lying!"

Balgus looked down at the floor and could only say "I'm sorry, young prince."

His own tears starting to fall, Van ran from the room. Varie tried to call after him but her husband stopped her. 

"Let him be," he said. "Let him be."

Soon, Van came to one of the few gardens. He entered a small channel of light where he fell and just laid there on the ground. His eyes were shut tight to stop the salty droplets.

"No," he finally said. "No more crying." He turned his face upwards into the light. "I'll avenge you, Brother. Just wait. Those stupid humans will not go unpunished."

Upon saying that, the small prince walked away, leaving a portion of himself behind, and entered a path of darkness.


	2. Chapter One

****

Diclaimer: Do not own.

****

Author's notes: Updated this story. Yeah, finally. Now there is more than just the prologue. This chapter may seem like not much happens, but, I assure you, the plot will devolope into an interesting story. (At least, I think so.) Please reveiw!

And thanks to SabineballZ and Tevrah for reveiwing.

Chapter 1

The moons rose, shining on the quite house. Only a girl was awake from the household. Carefully, she stepped out from the shadows of the doorway into the moonlight revealing that now she was more woman than girl. Sighing, her gaze fell on the Mystic Moon as her thoughts wandered to earlier that day.

__

*Flashback*

As the sun began to set, the girl went about her last chores before bed. She started to clean dinner's dishes when her mother came in. Surprised, she set the cleaning cloth down. Usually, she was left to do her chores on her own.

"Yes, Mother?" she said.

After a few minutes of mother studying daughter, she replied, "Hitomi, you're eighteen."

"Yes," Hitomi said slowly. What was her Mother's point?

"You are eighteen and unmarried. When I was your age, you were already two years old. You should also have a child by now! But, no, you still are a maiden. You have some wonderful suitors. Better than we had hoped for when you were young," she continued on. "Why don't you accept one of them soon and get on with your life?"

Hitomi turned sad eyes to the floor. "Mother," she began, "I don't accept any of them because I don't love anyone. I want to marry the one I love, not the highest ranking."

Frustrated, her mother continued to pressure her. "If your grandmother told you to marry, you would to the person she said."

"I would not! Besides, she died nearly eight years ago."

"And she had wanted to see your wedding. She may not be here now, but the least you could do for her is do is wed soon. What about Allen Shezar? A knight of Caeli is certainly a good choice. Or how about Dilandau Albatou? He is the king's finest general. Either one would be a wonderful choice.

An unamused grin passed over Hitomi's face. "I see you failed to mention Mr. Moleman," she stated. "Or that boy from that farm whom I've barely said two words to. But of course they are probably too low for you to marry me off to. After all, you want money to line your own pockets with and they have none."

Her mother looked clearly shocked at her daughter's words. "You will not speak to me that way, young lady," she scolded. "I only want what is best for you. I don't think marrying a thieving animal or a poor boy would be in your best interest."

"Now, now, Noriko," a voice came from behind them. Shiro Kanzaki entered the conversation between his wife and daughter. "Many animal people are entering high society nowadays. Two of the best guymelef pilots we have are cat women. And they also command their own squads. What about that new dress you just bought? That came from a wolf man merchant."

Slightly ashamed, Noriko tried to recover her side of the argument. "Of course I know that. But that mole is a petty thief. He doesn't deserve Hitomi."

"That is true. Hitomi, do as your mother says and marry Albatou or Shezar."

Stamping her foot like a little child, Hitomi yelled, "Can we just forget about this now? I wouldn't have Shezar's or Albatou's offer if Father hadn't joined the military all those years ago. So just let me marry who I want!" With that, she left the room leaving slightly shocked parents behind.

__

*End flashback*

Another sigh escaped Hitomi's lips. As she looked upon the Mystic Moon and its child, her heart started to hurt. Tears began to form in her eyes. She fell onto her knees, dirt staining her white nightgown and her long hair falling around her face. She couldn't understand why she sat there crying. For some reason, she felt as if she would never love never experience that indescribable feeling others felt. If she ever did, she felt that it would not be true. It would not be pure, true love, just some sort of lie. This scared her greatly for she almost could say these things to be known to be true to her. Trying to calm herself, Hitomi made her way back inside and to her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun rose the next morning and Hitomi tried to forget last night. She got up, took a quick bath, and changed into one of her everyday working dresses. After she was finished getting ready for the day, she made her way to the kitchen to help her mother prepare breakfast.

When she entered, Noriko looked up from the bread dough she was kneading. "Hitomi," she said, "I'm sorry for being so persistent yesterday. You know I love you and want to see my baby girl happy."

Hitomi just grabbed her apron and did not answer. Noriko went back to kneading the dough when she remembered something.

"There was another thing I wanted to tell you last night but I forgot about it." She paused to see how her daughter would respond but she acted as if she hadn't heard. "You received a letter from your friend, Yukari. She wants you to visit her."

This caused Hitomi's head to snap up. "Yukari wrote? Where is it?"

Chuckling, her mother pointed to the dining table.

Hitomi wiped off her hands and picked up the piece of paper that lay there. It read:

_Dear Hitomi,_

I hope you are doing well. I know it's been a while since I've written but I've been pretty busy. Susumu is just so proud. He tells me he knows it's going to be a boy. That's right. I'm pregnant! We've been doing so much lately. There's his room to decorate and clothes to get and toys. I'm getting heavier. It's noticeable now. Susumu is so protective of me though. He won't let me do anything. I can't wait for this thing to be out of me. Then he'll have to deal with an over protective father. Anyway, I need moral support. I would like it ever so much if you visited and stayed until he's born. It would please everyone. Please come. I beg you. It will give you time away from the pressures of choosing a husband. 

Well, I hope to see you soon. I'm sending over a carriage on White, 11th Moon. If you can come, it will come by your house at around noon. Best wishes!

From your friend,

Yukari Amano

"White, 11th Moon?" Hitomi murmured. She let out a scream. "That's today! Mother!"

"Yes, Hitomi?" Noriko called.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was being picked up today? I'm not ready!"

"If you start packing now, you'll be ready in time."

"If the driver gets here before I'm done, tell him to wait!"

"Sure, dear!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

In her room, Hitomi went about looking for her prettiest dresses. She had met Yukari nearly two years ago, shortly before Dilandau had started courting her. Yukari had not been very kind at first. It hadn't really surprised Hitomi since she was of a higher class.

__

*Flashback*

Whistling, Hitomi made her way down the street. She got a few stares since it was not entirely appropriate for a lady to whistle. She suddenly found herself on the ground after bumping into someone. She saw a girl about her age with red hair.

"Watch where you are going, fool," the girl had said. Hitomi apologized but the girl just ignored her and went on her way.

*End Flashback*

It wasn't until two weeks later and after a meeting with a silver-haired suitor that Hitomi saw Yukari again. That time, she acted more civil. After talking for a while, the two started to become good friends.

A year ago, Yukari met a man named Susumu Amano. They had fallen in love and gotten married. No longer was Yukari an Uchida but an Amano.

The wedding had been beautiful, Hitomi recalled. Of course it was with all the money Yukari and Amano's families had. Yukari and Amano were both children of high up soldiers. Hitomi was embarrassed when Yukari came to her little home even though her parents could have afforded a servant or two if they wanted. But Hitomi's parents liked doing things by themselves. Servants would just be a bother. Besides, there was no room for an extra head in the house.

A call came from downstairs. Hurriedly, Hitomi closed her suitcases and hauled them downstairs. Her mother was the only one who saw her off since her father and brother had duties to attend to.

Leaning back in the seat, Hitomi thought of what awaited her. She would be there for some months and she couldn't wait to arrive.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was near dusk when she finally came to the Amano mansion. It was huge to Hitomi. She had never been here before. The last time she had seen her friend was right before the honeymoon. A butler came and took her bags for her. The Mistress was called and Hitomi was shown into a room where she could wait.

The room appeared to a study. Why she was brought there, she couldn't help but wonder. One side of the room held bookcases full of books. Hitomi approached this side because she had an interest in reading. The books looked old and worn. She ran her hand across a few spines, reading some of them as she went.

__

Gaean History was a rather thick book along with _Tales Forgotten_, _Dragons_, _The Royal Families,_ and _Reading the Stars_. Others were shorter such as _Mystic Moon and Child_. Hitomi had never heard of any of these books and they intrigued her. Perhaps during her stay, she would be able to read them.

One book in particular caught her eye. It was sitting on a desk yet it was covered in dust as if it hadn't been used in years. No title was on it. She reached out a hand to brush it off when the door crashed open.

Surprised, Hitomi spun around, drawing her hand back. The person who had so rudely entered had red hair, a slightly bulging stomach, and looked out of breath. Hitomi smiled at her friend.

"Hitomi!" Yukari yelled as she pulled her into a fierce hug. "I'm so glad to see you. Come, I'll show you to your room and then we can catch up on things."

Hitomi laughed. "You're exactly the same from the last time I saw you except fatter," she said. "How far along are you?"

"Almost five months now," Yukari replied as they walked down a maze of hallways. "Amano is out right now and won't be back for a few days. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."

An image of the brown haired man crossed Hitomi's mind. "I'm not sure, Yukari," she murmured. "I don't think he really likes me." She recalled the two times she had met him. Both times he had been polite but cold to her.

"He's different from a year ago. Married life can soften any man," she assured her guest.

They arrived to the guestroom where Hitomi would be staying. It was then that Hitomi remembered to ask about the books.

"Yukari?" she said.

"Do you need something?"

"Um, about that room I was in. I was wondering if I could read the books in there."

Yukari paled but Hitomi didn't seem to notice. "B-books? Oh, you don't want to read those. In fact, that entire room is useless and boring. If you want to read, I have some very good ones in the library. Just forget the study, okay?"

"But I thought they sounded interesting."

"Just forget about the study, okay, Hitomi?" Yukari said through clenched teeth.

At a loss for words, Hitomi gaped at her usually happy friend. "Alright," she finally said.

Immediately, Yukari put on a smile again. "Well, you said you wanted to read so why don't we go to the library before dinner?"

"I rather just rest for now, thank you."

"Have it your way. Dinner will be soon though."

Hitomi watched as Yukari disappeared around the corner. She then entered her room and fell on the bed without looking at her surroundings. What was in that study that Yukari didn't want her to see? She finally decided to do as she promised and forget about it. It was, after all, Yukari's business, not hers.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yukari sat in a chair, a stony expression on her face. She was in a different study than the one before, this one smaller and cozy, and her personal one. There was a timid knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

In entered a maid. She looked nervously at her mistress. "You called for me, Mistress?" she said in a small voice.

"I understand that you were the one who showed my guest in today?" 

"Yes, Mistress."

"And you showed her into a certain room, correct? The one in the east wing?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"And you know that only certain people can enter that room?"

"Mistress, I didn't know. I've seen other gues..."

"Quiet!"

The maid clamped her mouth shut.

"Whether or not other guests have been in there is none of your concern. One of the sitting rooms would have been appropriate and then you wouldn't be here right now."

The maid just looked at the floor. She knew what was coming.

"I am more merciful than my husband and he will be home soon. I suggest you leave now before it is too late. Dismissed."

An even paler maid exited the room than the one that entered.

Another knock came to the door. A man entered this time. "You know that even if you let her leave now," he began, "you'll still have to have someone go after her. She knows too much."

Yukari glared at the new arrival. "What are you doing here?" she snapped.

Miguel walked casually up to her. "Lord Dilandau sent me to make sure that you will finish your agreement."

"Yes, yes. He's not to worry about that. I'll have her falling at his feet soon enough."

"Lord Dilandau will be pleased to hear that."

"Now, if that is all, would you please go?" She waved her hand towards the door.

"That is all. But should I go after that girl for you?"

"Why not. Go have you fun."

Miguel turned to leave, but Yukari jumped up and stopped him.

"Wait," she said. "Since you're here, could you deliver this report? Amano left it behind. And this one too. The second is for Dilandau, by the way."

He gave her a nod and then left, slipping the two pieces of paper into a pocket.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is everyone here?"

"Nearly, my lord."

"I want to begin tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord."

"Now go, Merle. See that the preparations are being done properly."

"Yes, Lord Van."

"It will start soon."


End file.
